


Trust me because I'm right

by correctDichotomy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correctDichotomy/pseuds/correctDichotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Sollux find an old friend while infiltrating Mindfang's ship.</p><p>A version of him, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me because I'm right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxfordRoulette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/gifts).



omg  
i found it!  
i TOLD you it was here!!! dr lalonde doesnt lie, captor  
...not about important things at least, hehe  
uh 2low down there GG, ii wouldn't be 2o quiick two pat my2elf on the a22. fiir2t of all: 2hiithiive arachnopiirate'2 not exactly known for her 2ubtlety.  
2econd of all: that'2 a paiir of gla22e2.  
ii mean that ii2 a paiir of gla22e2, ii2n't iit? iit'2 diifiicult two tell when my partner'2 a RAGIING 2HOWOFF who'2 hangiing up2iide down for no apparent rea2on.  
wow, rude! youre the one who couldnt even turn off a couple lasers, buddy!!  
how about you stick to criticizing how other people do their jobs when youre able to do your own :/  
yeah yeah, 2aiid the fuckiing 2oftware plebeiian two the grand ma2ter who actually know2 when iit'2 a good iidea two me22 with the 2ecuriity 2y2tem and when iit would draw attentiion more unwelcome than equiiu2 at an aromatherapy 2e22iion.  
excuses excuses  
and why would the marquise even HAVE lasers to protect a normal pair of glasses, huh?  
are your 2u2piiciiou2ly off-brand cartiilage 2peaker2 malfunctiioniing? diid you not hear me 2ay "2hiithiive"?  
you say that like it makes more sense than the theory that MAYBE im right!  
MAYBE the scientific mind that ran skaianet for years after my grandpa died is not actually stupid enough to send me on a wild goose chase after a pair of fucking glasses!!!  
and maybe her wiigglerhood diipshiit put a 2upercomputer ver2iion of hiim2elf iin2iide hii2 own 2hade2?  
exactly :)  
alriight. that'2 completely fuckiing 2tupiid but the la2t thiing ii want two do ii2 come between a giirl and any iin2ufferable priick 2he miight priize.  
good :D  
now stop whining, and once i grab those shades we can get back on track!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jadefest! I'm not sure I managed to capture any cyberpunk aesthetic, but I hope I included enough of what you wanted to make it worth it anyway!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Skaianet Acquisitions Unit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642279) by [aedonprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aedonprose/pseuds/aedonprose)




End file.
